Love and Pizza
by doctorsweetheart
Summary: Just a cute Calzona one-shot


I had an anon on tumblr ask me to write a short fic with a sweet moment between Callie and Arizona. I've never posted my fics on tumblr, so I figured I would just upload it here. I didn't have much to go off of other than they wanted some Calzona sweetness, so hopefully I somewhat delivered what they were looking for. This takes place when Callie and Arizona were still together and before the plane accident.

"Arizona, I'm home!" Callie called out as she walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her. She looked around the dark room and sighed. She had just had a day from hell and wanted nothing more than to come home and talk to her wife about it, but it appeared that she had already gone to bed.

Callie walked over to the kitchen and flipped on the light before opening the refrigerator, hoping that maybe…just maybe Arizona had cooked dinner for once and there were some leftovers waiting for her.

"Score!" Callie quietly cheered as she stumbled across a couple of pieces of leftover pizza. It wasn't exactly a homemade meal, but it would do. Callie quickly popped the pizza into the microwave, eager to hurry up and eat it so she could join her wife in bed and forget all about the stresses from the day.

"Hey you," Callie suddenly heard from behind her. She turned around and a smile immediately spread across her face as she took in the sight of Arizona leaning against the island, drowsiness evident on her face.

"Hey," Callie replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Arizona shrugged her shoulders and walked around the island to wrap her arms around Callie. "S'ok," she mumbled. "I never sleep very well without you. It doesn't take much."

Callie couldn't help the joy that filled her heart at Arizona's statement. Not that she necessarily rejoiced in the fact that her wife couldn't sleep, but there were no words to describe how it felt to be so connected to someone that you just didn't feel quite whole without them. Something as simple as falling asleep just wasn't as easy without them by your side.

"I never sleep very good without you either," Callie replied, slowly rubbing her hands up and down Arizona's back. "I just wanted to grab a bite to eat real quick. You should go back to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Nuh uh," Arizona said, as she attempted to hide her yawn by nuzzling her face into Callie's neck. "I want to wait for you."

Callie chuckled and glanced over at the microwave. Her pizza was done so she gently released Arizona from her arms and hurried over to retrieve the plate.

"Come on," she said as she grabbed Arizona's hand. "I can eat this in bed."

Callie walked Arizona over to her side of the bed and made sure she climbed in safely before pulling off her shirt and pants and slipping in beside her. She had just raised a slice of pizza to her mouth when she noticed Arizona staring at her intently out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Callie asked, as she looked at her pizza and then back at Arizona again.

"Nothing, just…memories," Arizona replied with a sexy smirk.

Callie furrowed her brow, not quite connecting the dots as to what Arizona was talking about.

"Do you remember the first time we had pizza in bed?" Arizona said, suddenly bringing a rush of memories to the forefront of Callie's mind.

Callie about dropped her pizza, but quickly recovered it and cleared her throat before smiling at Arizona. "Do I remember? Of course I do. That was one of the best nights of my life."

"Hmm...mine too," Arizona said. Callie watched as Arizona began to move towards her and a rush of excitement passed through her body. She was so about to get lucky. But just as she closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss that she was sure was coming, Arizona leapt across her lap and swiped the other piece of pizza off of her plate.

"Thief," Callie disappointedly mumbled, as she finally took her first bite.

"You know, that's when I first knew that I loved you," Arizona said nonchalantly as she too took a bite of her pizza.

Callie started coughing and struggled not to choke. "What?!" she squeaked. "You-you-you what?"

Arizona scrunched her eyebrows together a little and looked at Callie. "That's when I first knew that I loved you. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uhm..no, no," Callie replied, as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. "I just…really? That soon into our relationship? I mean…you didn't tell me until months later."

"Well of course I didn't. I didn't want to scare you off. Plus, we had just had our first fight and I didn't want you thinking I was saying it just to try and smooth things over. Although based on the events of that night, I think things were already pretty smooth," she joked as she threw a wink Callie's way.

Callie thought back to the night they first made love and smiled. She had never told Arizona, but that was the night she had realized she loved Arizona too. However, her fear of getting hurt or Arizona not reciprocating those feelings had convinced Callie that it was better not to say anything. But here all along they had felt the same way but didn't verbally express it until months later.

"I knew I loved you then too," Callie finally said as she broke herself out of her inner musings.

"Really?" Arizona asked, as genuine surprise covered her features. "That morning you were ready to call it quits and by that night you were in love with me? Damn…I must really be good in the sack."

Before Arizona even knew what was happening, Callie had grabbed the pizza from out of her grasp and pinned her hands above her head, their bodies hovering precariously close to each other.

"While I'll never deny that that's true, that is not what made me fall in love with you Arizona Robbins," Callie said with her lips so close to Arizona's that they grazed together at every word.

"Oh really? Then what was it?" Arizona breathed out, suddenly not feeling so tired anymore. She softly pressed her lips to Callie's, but Callie quickly pulled away. Brown eyes locked with blue and Callie shot Arizona a lopsided smile.

"You fought for me," she said. "My whole life, I have had to be the one to fight if I wanted to keep a relationship together. I have always been the one invested the most. But when you and I hit a rough patch, you didn't walk away. You confronted me and you fought for me…you fought for us. And that's when I knew that you were in it. Like really in it. And it just hit me…I loved you. And normally that would scare. Normally that would absolutely terrify me. Not only because I've been hurt so many times, but because it was so soon. We really hadn't been together that long. But I just knew."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Arizona asked as she gently raised her hand to cup Callie's cheek and slowly slid her thumb along her jaw.

"The same reason you didn't," Callie said with a shrug. "I didn't want to scare you off and I didn't want you to think I was saying it just to smooth things over. It didn't feel like the right time. I knew the right time would eventually come…"

"But then I beat you to the punch," Arizona said as she cut her off.

"That you did. But I don't even care because you've made me the happiest woman in the world every day ever since," Callie replied as she slowly lowered herself and began to kiss down Arizona's neck.

"I-uhm…the pizza.." Arizona began to stutter. "It's going to get cold."

"So let it get cold," Callie said with a sexy grin as she began to slide Arizona's pajama shorts down her legs. "I'm not really hungry for pizza anymore…"


End file.
